


of t-shirts and supervillains

by viperbranium (ViperSeven)



Series: NWY Anthology - Backer Rewards ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperSeven/pseuds/viperbranium
Summary: Steve’s smirk is already making Bucky regret those last words before the little shit even gets to open his mouth.





	of t-shirts and supervillains

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the lame titles and summaries... it's kinda hard to come up with stuff when these are so short lmao

“Steven Grant Rogers, that better not be my Wonder Woman T-Shirt you’re wearing!”

Steve’s face when he turns around, trying to make himself smaller in the process, is exactly the same face all dogs make when they know they’ve done something wrong. Bucky even thinks about putting a pair of ears on him and taking one of those dog-shaming pics. Instead, he crosses his arms over his chest and waits for an explanation.

“I don’t have any clean ones left…” Steve says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck and giving Bucky his best Puppy Eyes™. It almost works. _Almost._

“And whose fault is that, hm?” Bucky asks. “Whose turn was it to do laundry?”

“We went out!” Steve complains. “And I was going to do it later today, but I need a shirt in the meantime, Buck!”

“Then go steal one of Thor’s!” Bucky tells him, unwavering. “We’ve talked about this, Rogers, you always stretch my shirts when you borrow them. You put my dinosaur T-Shirt on after sex the other day and now it sits all funny on me!”

“That’s not—What shirt?”

“Don’t try to play dumb with me, you know which one. The ‘ _If you’re happy and you know it clap your—oh_ ’ one.” Bucky scowls at him. “You boob-stretched it and now I can’t wear it anymore, and the worst part is the joke wasn’t half as funny on you.”

“Oh, come on!” Steve protests, but Bucky could swear there’s a smile dancing behind his lips. “During the war, maybe. I’ll give you that. But you’re like, way bigger than me now!”

“I’m _evenly big_ , okay?” Bucky says, unfolding his arms so he can poke Steve in the chest. “Your pecs, on the other hand, are plain ridiculous. You should wear a goddamn bra.”

Steve’s smirk is already making Bucky regret those last words before the little shit even gets to open his mouth. “A bra, huh?” Steve says in a low, _filthy_ tone. “Yeah, I bet you’d love that,” he adds, and wraps his fingers around Bucky’s wrist to pull him closer.

Bucky, momentarily distracted by the mental image and the way Steve’s nibbling at his stupidly sensual and full lips, can’t help but let himself be pulled into his boyfriend’s arms.

“You’re not half as cute as you think you are,” he grumbles, a different kind of heat in his voice now. “I mean it, Rogers, stop wearing my shirts, or I swear to god…” he still tries to threaten him, but it’s half-assed at best.

“So that’s how it is, huh? Whatever happened to the whole ‘what’s mine is yours, what’s yours in mine’ thing?” Steve says playfully.

“That’s for when you’re married, and we ain’t married,” Bucky counters.

Steve grins. “So what you’re saying is if we get married I can wear your shirts?”

For a few moments, Bucky just looks at him, unable to figure out whether he’s joking or not. “If that was a proposal, it was the fucking lamest one I have ever heard,” he tells him.

“Well…” Steve says, huge smile on his lips and a hint of red on his cheeks. “I did want to propose when we went to the Grand Canyon, but…”

He trails off, but Bucky knows what he’s talking about anyway. His heart is hammering in his chest all of a sudden, and he has to swallow twice to get the words out. “Doctor Doom,” he finishes, a bit awed by the revelation.

Steve nods and cards a loving hand through Bucky’s hair. “Yeah…” he mutters. His palm is pressed against Bucky’s throat as his fingers toy with strands of his hair, and he surely must be able to feel the way Bucky’s pulse is racing. He runs his thumb soothingly along the line of Bucky’s jaw, making Bucky shiver. “I’ve been meaning to try again, but it never seemed like the right time…”

“You know what?” Bucky asks softly, smiling and reaching up to lace his fingers with Steve’s. “I wanted to propose when we went to Disneyland. But—”

“Kree attack,” they both say at the same time, and then just laugh for a few minutes, standing right there in the middle of their living room and feeling safe in each other’s arms.

“So…” Steve starts after a bit. His eyes are the warmest blue. “You wanna do this?”

Bucky can feel his stomach doing somersaults, even when this shouldn’t even seem so important after everything they’ve been through. It’s the best goddamn feeling in the world. “God, yes,” he says, and moves to kiss his fiancé.

When they finally pull back, both love-drunk and breathless, Steve is smiling his best shit-eating grin. “Does this mean I can borrow your T-Shirts now?” he asks.

Bucky just groans.

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Evans headcanons that Steve Rogers leaves the dirty dishes in the sink, so I want to think I'm not really reaching with the being terrible at house chores in general thing. Bucky has the patience of a saint.
> 
> [come yell at me](www.viperbranium.tumblr.com)


End file.
